megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FangzV
Comments Thank you for the edits involving Raidou Kuzunoha ^^ BLUER一番 01:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Skills Since you mentioned you work on skills. I think the consensus is ideally the skills should be in the stats section, and the skill section should be phased out. See the Persona 2:EP template as an example of how the skills should be ideally handled. I think the thing to do now would be to just move the skill tables under the stats tables for the corresponding game character/thing. If this is not agreed upon I'm sure this will turn into a discussion asap...--Yksehtniycul 00:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) It's called an intended slight, otherwise do you really think I would have changed just that? Besides there's a character missing from the Persona 3/P3FES character section I need to add anyway. Let's see if you can guess who it is. P2 Skills/Fusion Raids Where should I put them, since I'm replaying it right now and there is a template/page for P2:EP, but not P2:IS? BOXN 16:11, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, whoops. There's no differences except that IS has more optional fields, so I just always used the IS template for both. There is indeed a template for both of them, I'd try to use the respective template, but it shouldn't matter so long as you're getting the necessary information. I linked both of them on my page, but here they are: :* Eternal Punishment :* Innocent Sin : Thanks for all your help with Persona 2. ^_^ ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 20:30, November 17, 2010 (UTC)' : : I was mostly talking about the Page for Persona 2:IS fusion spells, but thanks for directing me to the template. And thanks for adding the Demiurge SJ stats from that site on the talk page (i assume), and with Vivian's template too. Thanks. : BOXN 23:12, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Oooh. Well, there is no IS page for skills and fusion spells. I guess either no one got around to making them, or they're just too similar? You can feel free to make the page yourself, but there's no actual template for the skills. You just have to copy the tables from the other page and use them. Also, you're welcome~ ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me here]]) as said on 23:26, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Persona -trinity soul- help I thought I would drop by and let you know I just finished the first episode overview of Persona -trinity soul-. And since you had gave me some good information of what I should do I thought I would get an opinion and show you some ideas. I had to type all the information I had from a notebook that I had wrote the overview from first so sorry about the delay (sadly all the official episode over views I have 1-13, which are all that was included from the first box so I need to wait for 14 to 26 to be released, are all on a notebook) I went ahead and moved the pages with the extra to the offical names but thanks for the help on Yuji's move, I couldn't get access to the editting topic pages when you linked it until tonight so sorry about that inconvience I didn't want to seem lazy. Would you advise me to use screen shots I have taken from my DVD's as well as scan parts of the art for articles or would you advise me not to? (I used onbe Screen shot for the first episode overview). Also this is the format I have so far for each episode. *Summary *Characters in the order they appear *Persona in the order they appear. *Trivia - to episodes where triva would exist. Also You can check out the page it's Special 'A' Latency if you want. Thank you for your help! Zelros 05:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC)